ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohak
"All this and good looks, too." - Raven: Injustice 2 - Age of Doom Rohak is a warrior from Week 2 of Series 6. He is a detective and Kenat's love interest. He wore the tree emblem in his heat and the wave emblem in the final week. His real name is Jake Hepworth. Challenges Faced Day 1: Rohak wore the tree emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, he was second to reveal his banner and got two gold rings, but in the Spider's Wood, he was knocked out of the challenge after he touched the web, despite his helmet or his height along with Tonesh and Karna. He did see the triumph of Melka and Haro at the Dead Man's Vault and defeated his rival, Tonesh, at the Treasure Ring challenge before coming third at the Deep Loch. Day 2: Rohak lost the Battering Ram along with Haro and Karna, but defeated Branic at the Ring Rack and escaped from Nevar's Eye. Haro didn't get claimed by the demons, but she lost the race. His luck quickly raised to when he escaped The Torture Chamber with Haro, regaining his life back. Day 3: Rohak, along with Haro, Branic and Melka speared more rings at the Zip Line, allowing Melka and Haro to regain a life. But he and Haro couldn't find their way through the Dwarf Mine. Luckily, things changed when he, Melka and Tonesh got past the Demon Square. Unfortunately, Branic got eliminated at the Way of the Warrior, leaving him heartbroken. Day 4: Rohak was unhappy about Branic's elimination, but he did make it past the Burning Battlements with his allies. Unfortunately, he and Haro lost the Tower Build because of Haro falling from the tower and he stepped on the wrong stones at the Riddle Bridge. But the High Rope was no match for him. Day 5: Rohak came second at the Battle of the Boats and destroyed the Fire Demon's ball of flames with Melka, winning him another feather. But he and Tonesh didn't hit the target at the Serpent's Eye and he got claimed by the Blasted Mountain. Rohak had the highest number of lives and rings and was the first to start in The Last Stand and was first to enter the portal, Tonesh following him through. Final Week Day 1: Rohak wore the wave emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, he was third to unravel his banner and gained a gold ring. He defeated Tonesh at the Treasure Ring again and came third again at the Deep Loch, Tezan coming in first and his friend coming in second with Nejad losing her first life because of her heavy bodyweight. Then, he and Kenat unlocked the Dead Man's Vault and this time at the Spider's Wood, he escaped along with Nejad and Kerud. Day 2: Rohak most likely succeeded in more challenges: Battering Ram (along with Tezan and Tonesh), Nevar's Eye (in which Tezan also didn't get claimed by the demon) and Ring Rack, where he defeated Kerud and did not lose a single life. Day 3: Rohak speared one ring at the Zip Line, along with Kenat, Tonesh and Nejad, who won back a life and all of them succeeded in the Demon Square. When confronting the Thrall Demons with Tonesh, Rohak paid good attention with her and claimed more rings, sharing 2 with Tonesh allowing her to win back a life. But suffering a defeat at the Balance Beam by Nejad made him lose a life and even worse, Tonesh's elimination at the Way of the Warrior left him heartbroken. Day 4: In Serpent's Eye, Rohak struck the eye of the target twice while Tezan found herself unlucky. Then, at the Tower Build, the block tower collapsed as Rohak jumped, but he missed the rings. At the Riddle Bridge, he again stepped on the wrong stones and was claimed, but at The High Rope, he made it across along with his friends, winning him and Nejad back a life. Day 5: Rohak and Nejad both won the Battle of the Boats, but lost the Stepping Stones to Kenat and the Fire Demon again to her and Nejad. He and Nejad are tied on six lives at The Last Stand, but he is two rings less than Nejad and was last to start. Rohak was eliminated after Nejad by Nevar and left the quest, losing his chance to become the Ultimate Warrior. Personality Rohak is a strong and brave warrior with a sense of humour. His blue uniform gave him the school play's name, Fred Jones. As a leader, he can plan traps and capture several villains and monsters and can even unmask a monster if necessary. But as Blue Beetle, he can be funny to major villains. Quotes *''Let's split up and look for clues.'' *''Now, let's see who this monster really is.'' *''Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. (famous catchphrase)'' *''Maybe I should've stayed in Chicago. (clash quote vs. Shintora)'' *''That's totally not cool. (clash quote vs. Puppet Master)'' *''Time to build a trap.'' *''That's messed up, brah! (clash quote vs. any villain)'' *''You are seriously old school. (clash quote vs. Ice King)'' *''Yeah. It's way cooler! (clash quote vs. Ice King)'' *''And become a brute like you? (clash quote vs. Colonel Buckshot)'' *''Can't crush this bug. (clash quote vs. Toxic Jack)'' *''I thought you were an herbivore. (clash quote vs. Troll)'' *''Then, what's your problem? (clash quote vs. Flint Phoenix)'' *''Scarab says "You suck." (after performing combos on major villains)'' Intro Quotes * ''Snow goggles? Really? (to the Ice King)'' * ''Wait. The joke's on you. (to the Puppet Master)'' * ''Why would I do that? (to Magnifico)'' * ''Won't help you, Buckshot. (to Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''You'll break those claws. (to the Prowler)'' * ''My mom would disagree. (to the Minotaur)'' * ''Your hair is pointy? (to the Flint Phoenix)'' * ''Like you're about to lose consciousness? (to Toxic Jack)'' * ''Whatever you say, cat lady. (to Shintora)'' * ''Think I can handle a big, dumb monster. (to the Troll)'' * ''It's priceless. (to the Gangster Bug)'' * ''Don't judge a book by its cover. (to Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''Just me and my alien war machine. (to the Cyber-Racer)'' Abilities * Martial Arts: He takes up hand to hand combat. * High Intelligence: He can set up numerous traps easily. * Strength: His grip at Ring Rack made him capable of lifting up a heavy object. * Blue Energy Projection: His most primal weapon. * Flight: As Blue Beetle, he can fly easily. * Detective Skills: As Fred Jones, he can look for clues. Category:Lovers Category:Male Category:Wave Warriors Category:Strength Category:Flight Category:Detectives Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Martial Artists Category:Intelligence Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Leaders Category:Teen Titans Category:Series 6 Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Tree Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:The Trifecta Category:Main Character's Category:Protagonist